King's Art Exhibit
'The King's Art Exhibit '''is the longest running sidequest in Little King's Story, where Corobo must return every lost painting to art collector Ginger Kyde in his Gallery de Ginger. The art used for this quest was drawn and sent in during Little King's Story's development for a competition run by Marvelous. The winner's Art became an UMA battle, while another 99 became pictures Corobo needs to find scattered across The World. The Australian, European and Japanese releases use Art sent from Japanese fans, whereas the North American release uses art by fans from the USA and Canada. Once 50 Art pieces have been returned, Ginger will send a letter to Corobo, titled Dealer's Confession, asking the King to meet with him in the forest. He explains that the competition winner's art has come to life and must be defeated, leading to a short mini-boss fight against Art piece No. 1 (see below). Once defeated, it will go on display outside the Art Exhibit on an easel. The Art Exhibit may be visited manually by entering the forest, but may also be explored on the sub-menu, under the Inventory tab. Pressing A allows the player to view comments on each piece by the judges, explaining what they liked about the piece. Rewards After collecting enough Art pieces to reach a threshold, Corobo will be rewarded with Weapons and Armor. Locations Battle Corobo must accept the Dealer's Confession quest, available after collecting 50 pieces of Art. The battle against the Art UMA will differ between the AU/EU/JP versions and the NA version, if only visually. In the former versions, the fight is based on "Swarm" by Kazuya Kamie, and in the latter version, it is based on "Evil Dragoon Cat" by Sephie Melton. In the fight, the Art will take the form of a series of giant pieces of paper stood upright, resembling the winning art. If Corobo or a citizen attack any of these, they will take forced damage and the piece will fall over for a few seconds. If a piece of paper falls over, it will knock over any pieces of paper behind it like dominoes. The battle is also timed. To win the fight, all pieces of paper must be knocked over at once, meaning they must be knocked over quickly in succession. Three pieces of paper are in the middle, a line of pieces of paper are wrapped around the edge of the forest, and a triangle of pieces of paper are at the back. Only 5 pieces of paper must be attacked within a few seconds of each other to win this fight. Afterwards, the Art will appear on an easel next to the gallery, and Ginger will reward you with some spoils. Trivia * The Art collection quest is similar in execution to how Kisses work in ''Chulip, another of Yoshiro Kimura's games. * The spoils reward for the Dealer's Confession quest is called "LKS 4", the joke being that the reward is a copy of "Little King's Story 4". Incidentally, this fourth-wall break is thematic, as Ginger previously apologises to the player "playing Little King's Story" in his introductory cutscene, and the Art submissions came from real fans. ** Ironically, Little King's Story never got a sequel, let alone a fourth entry in the series. ** LKS 4 is worth 2100,000 in Bol, suggesting that it might take until the year 2100 to release a fourth Little King's Story game. Art Pieces All 100 North American submissions can be found on the Little King's Story website here. Art Pieces No.01 - No.10 Art Pieces No.11 - No.20 Category:Quests Category:Article stubs